Double Trouble
by dang3r0usl0v3
Summary: Seto and Seth, two sexy rich brunettes meet a pair of twins from Egypt. They happen to reunite at a café, Ra's Beginning. Feelings stir and things happen, scandalous things... YamixSeto AtemuxSeth YamixAtemu SetoxSeth - hawtness .
1. New Beginnings

A/N:

First Yu-gi-oh story so wish me good luck. I write Vampire Knight stories, but I'm getting bored so I decided to make a temporary switch.

Pairings: YamixSeto AtemuxSeth YamixAtemu 3SetoxSeth3

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh doesn't belong to me and it never will.

Warning: Swearing and lemony content and this story is yaoi so if that doesn't appeal to you I suggest you don't read this story. Also, if you didn't already know yaoi means gay, malexmale, whatever you want to call it.

Chap 1:Double Trouble

Pastels colored the sky as dawn came. Seto scowled as his alarm clock went off at 5 AM in the morning. He poured himself a cup of strong black coffee and sat on the balcony of his million-dollar penthouse. After a while, he heard the sound of another alarm clock next door.

"Aw fuck… Seto if I… damn it!"

Seto rolled his eyes. If his dear brother actually made an effort to finish his sentences then maybe, just maybe he would understand what he was saying.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed Seth. I have to get to work soon and I'm taking the Porsche."

Seth caught the coffee mug Seto threw and poured himself some of the black brew.

"Morning to you too little brother," Seth yawned, "Why are you taking the Porsche? Take the Lamborghini out for a spin. Besides, it was your idea to get it."

Seto smirked. Ahh, the fine things in life came when you were a rich 18-year-old CEO.

"The Porsche is just my thing Seth. You wouldn't understand."

Seth laughed, "I wouldn't understand? I am your twin brother for fuck's sake. I think I WOULD understand."

Seth grabbed a piece of toast and sat on a chair next to his younger twin brother.

"So," Seth started, "How did that date go with that one chick?" Seto growled.

"It was fucking horrible. She was definitely not my type and it was only to promote business, so I wouldn't consider it a "date". Besides, you know I'm not into girls."

Seth smiled. He and his twin never made an effort to keep their sexuality a secret, besides it didn't matter. The twins attracted both sexes so there was a lot to choose from. They were both equally attractive, though Seth was born with a natural tan, or so he said. They were both brunettes with shocking blue eyes.

"Loosen up little brother," Seth suggested, "Anyway since you're not leaving for work at the moment lets go grab a bite to eat. I heard that they opened a new café down the street." Seth stood up and headed towards the door and stopped when he heard Seto laugh. "You might want to put some pants on before you leave Seth, or you'll attract all those girls like bees to honey."

Since the café was so close by the Kaiba brothers decided to walk there.

"Seto-kun!" Seto spun around to face…his worst nightmare.

"Hello Kisara," greeted Seto as his ocean blue eyes turned into pale sapphires. Seth, noticing the changes, debated on whether to push the girl away or run for his life. Before Kisara could talk to Seto again Seth cut in.

"Kisara-chan, my brother and I haven't had breakfast yet. So as you can see, we really must be going."

Kisara squealed. "Seto-kun, you never told me you had a twin brother. He looks so cute. Nice tan by the way."

Seto chuckled, "He's all yours Kisara. His name is-." Seth coughed, "Sorry Kisasra-chan, but we really need to get going. Bye…" The twins quickly walked away while Kisara fawned over them from a distance. When they were out of her sight Seth growled, "Don't dump your problems on me little brother."

Seto chuckled, "You asked for it." As they turned the corner they stopped in front of a café called Ra's Beginning and walked in.

When they entered the café they noticed that it had a strange theme, an Egyptian theme. As the Kaiba twins walked in the hostess at the front greeted them. "Excuse me sir, can I take your order?" she asked, while inching closer to Seto, Seto stared at her for a while. "Blond, obviously a whore, breast practically falling out of clothes, dressed like a hoe… definitely not my type," he mused. Seth chuckled, waiting for his younger brother's next move on the hostess' advances. "We'd like a table for two, somewhere secluded and please, refrain from getting close to me or my brother. We are NOT interested," ordered Seto.

The hostess pouted and called on a waitress to take them to their table and returned to the front mumbling to herself.

"How come the good ones are always gay?"

As they were being led to their tables, they started to notice just how big the café really was. There were miniature pyramids, a Nile river, even some sarcophaguses lying around.

"Here is your table. Someone will be around shortly to take your order," the waitress purred and she left, swaying her hips in a seductive manner. Seto sighed, "How come all these girls are hitting on us?"

"You know what they say little brother. They just can't get enough of me," Seth chuckled. Seto rolled his eyes. His brother had a big ego.

"Hello, welcome to Ra's Beginning. May I get you something to drink? Or are you ready to order?"

Seto glanced up and saw something interesting. A waiter, pretty short, slim but tone, nice ass, some weird tri-colored hair, nice face with blood red eyes. Perfect…

"Hey sweetheart," Seto purred, "Can I have that ass of yours?" Seth burst out laughing, not being able to hold it in any longer and the waiter sighed. "I meant to drink sir."

A/N:

Yay I finished correcting all the mistakes :D Please don't be afraid to tell me all the stupid mistakes I make it'll help me remember to look out for them in the future. So please go on and read the second chapter that I have just finished writing :D.

Preview: New Troubles

"I love you Atemu," Yami whispered as he snuggled up to Atemu's toned chest.

"…I love you too…"

Oooooohhhhhh cliffy XD


	2. New Troubles

A/N: I'm back! Haha only because I seriously can't write anything for vampire knight ughhh it's so frustrating . luckily for you it means I'll be spending more time on this story since I love Seto, Yami, Seth, and Atemu! 3 They're all soooo hawt! LOLZ so anyway, it's nice to be back please tell me with you think :D. Oh, and I'm really sorry for the mistakes on the previous chapter I just reread it myself and I just wanted to slap myself in the face! So yeah, sorry I don't have a beta yet.

Chap 2: New Troubles

"Come on now Seto quit acting like a sex starved animal and order something before you devour our waiter here."

Seto smirked. "I'll have a cup of black coffee. No cream, no sugar."

"A latte please, double cream, double sugar." Seth smiled. He and Seto might be the same physically, but inside they were opposites. Night and day, good and evil.

"Of course. If you need anything else, my name is Yami." His voice was deep, rich, and… familiar.

"Hey Seto, I'm going to check something out. I'll be back soon." Seto chuckled.

"See something you like Seth?"

"You know it."

Seth walked towards the back. "Hey Atemu, get out here. I know you're here. Do you know how long it took me to find you?"

Suddenly Yami came out, or wait, was it…

" I'm flattered Seth, it has been quite some time. Pleasure to see you again, how is the younger Kaiba? I hear business at Kaiba Corp is well."

Seth grinned. "Everything is fine and Seto is well. Still recovering though…"

"How long do you think it'll take them to realize? Seth wrapped his arms around Atemu.

"I hope they'll realize soon or it will be too late."

Seto impatiently tapped his fingers against the table as he drank his black coffee. Where was Seth? They were going to be late. The day had gotten off to a rough start and Seth wasn't making it better.

"Seto! You and Seth didn't tell me you were going to eat here! We could have ate together love." Seto groaned. That was definitely the last voice on the entire planet he wanted to hear. But like the gentleman he was he put on his best fake smile and faced his doom.

"Good morning Kisara." Kisara giggled and pinched Seto's cheeks.

"I have been with you long enough to tell when you're using fake smiles love. Where's Seth?" She whined in a sickly sweet voice.

"Not anywhere to protect me from you, that's where bitch." Seto cursed inwardly.

"He had to go check on some of the goods they had here," Seto joked as he recalled Seth eyeing their server, Yami. "But for the time being I would love for you to accompany me," Seto said in the most sarcastic way possible," I'd love nothing more."

Kisara squealed, obviously not getting the message. "Aww! Seto I knew you were a big sweetheart deep down," Kisara gushed. She then proceeded to attack Seto in the form of a massive bear hug.

Yami chuckled. "Here's the bill. Cute girl you got there," Yami commented sarcastically.

Seto glared at him with sapphire gems as he tried to pry the crazy girl off of him.

"She's not my girlfriend you bastard," Seto shot back.

Kisara whimpered. "Then why did you ask me to sit with you?" Seto sighed as he rubbed his temples in frustration. Yami chuckled.

"Oh, by the way Seto just for your information you're not allowed to hit on people when you're supposed to be going steady with a girl as cute as this."

Kisara gasped. "Seto Kaiba! Did he just say what I think he said? You are not cheating on me are you? Answer the fucking question you son of a bitch!"

"I wonder if they have torn each other apart yet…" pondered Seth as he stroked Atemu's silky mane. Atemu chuckled and pecked Seth on the cheek.

"Well then, let us go check on the two lovebirds shall we Seth?"

"Of course…pharaoh."

" I FUCKING HATE YOU SETO!" shrieked a girly voice.

Seth sighed. "I guess that's our cue to check on them."

"Is that Seto's new girlfriend I hear?" Atemu sang as he and Seth entered the scene.

"Oh God no," Seth retorted as he watched Kisara storm out of the café, "Who's your new boy toy Seth?"

"He's just an old friend. By the way, what did you do to Kisara this time? You know she's a total bitch when you talk about taking her virginity."

"I'll keep that information in mind the next time I see her, hopefully that's never…But believe it or not it wasn't my fault this time. It was his," Seto said as he pointed to Yami, "This bastard was telling her how I was flirting with him. And she thinks we're going out so she started freaking out."

"But you are going out with Kisara," Seth teased as he caught the knife Seto chucked at him.

"Don't even joke about that Seth," Seto threatened, "That's fucked up. Even if I was going out with her what's wrong with hitting on someone if they're single?"

"Who said I wasn't going out with someone?" Yami asked in an amused tone, "As a matter of fact I am with someone right now…"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Did he fall for your ridiculous hair do or your horrible sense of humor?"

"Hey if you don't believe me come tomorrow evening," Yami challenged.

Seto got up and grabbed Seth. "I will take you up on that challenge. Seth, did I forget to mention that we're really late for that super important meeting that someone forgot to tell me about yesterday?" Seth chuckled and waved bye to Atemu and Yami as Seto reviewed the contents of the meeting to him.

"So Yami," Atemu started as he mentioned for Yami to sit at the table with him, "Who is this new girlfriend you were mentioning to Seto Kaiba this morning?"

"Actually it's Duke," corrected Yami as he took a bite of the dinner in front of him. Atemu raised an eyebrow. Seth was going to have to speed things up if he heard this.

"You mean that emerald eyed guy that owns the card shop across the street from here? Since when?"

"Since now." Atemu watched as Yami pulled out his flame red blackberry.

"Hello is this Duke?…Hi, it's Yami from across the street… Yes we did meet the other day… Actually could you possibly come to the café in the morning tomorrow… Cool, I'll see you then." Yami smirked as he watched Atemu shake his head in feigned disgust. "Come on now Yami. The poor guy doesn't even know what he's gotten himself into."

"It's okay big brother, he won't be able to resist this, so it'll be worth it," Yami said as he gestured to his body.

"I can barely resist it myself," Atemu admitted as he pressed a kiss onto Yami's forehead.

"I love you Atemu," Yami whispered as he snuggled up to Atemu's toned chest.

"…I love you too…"

A/n: Woah we got some incest going on here people. Lol it's gonna be hot! Cause you know there aren't a lot of SetoxSeth fics on this site so there's gonna be some of that plus some AtemuxYami stuff. So how do you think it is? I think I'm a bit rusty so this chapter is quite boring I don't really know what I'm gonna do with the remaining chapters I have to write so please suggest something to me through a review or through a message! . It'll make the writing process soooo much easier on me. By the way, I'm not sure if you noticed, but I tend to use the word chuckled a lot because in my language it translates to sexy deep man laugh. Using the word laugh makes it sound girly don't cha think? :D

Here's a snippet from the next chapter.

Chapter 3: New love

"Ahhhh, Seth… S-stop!" Seto moaned as Seth sucked on his right nipple, "Someone might come in you bastard, the door isn't locked."

Seth chuckled. "Then you'll just have to be quite while I finish my business here won't you?"


	3. New Love

A/n: Hey guys hhahaa I'm back for another chapter :D how did you like the last chapter? And if you'd like to know, I'm just as excited as you are for the future chapters :D there are so many hot couples put into this story .! LOLZ ok so enjoy :D

Chapter 3:

Seto let out a sigh of relief. It was a good thing Seth didn't "accidentally" mess things up at this meeting. Seth had a reputation for purposely messing things up to his amusement.

"Seto, what are you smiling about?" Seth asked, "Are you still thinking about that waiter from this morning?"

"I am not," Seto snapped, "I was just thinking about how lovely the meeting was without your tidbits of amusement in it this time. Remember last time? When you "accidentally" showed a porn video during my presentation? That was some messed up shit right there."

Seth chuckled at the memory. "Well, since I was such a good boy this time I think I deserve a little prize," he suggested as he closed the door to Seto's office.

Seto smirked. "What kind of prize do you have in mind?" Seto asked in a business-like voice as he flopped down onto his midnight black Ethan Allen couch, "Maybe a raise?"

"Maybe...or maybe something like this," Seth said as he pounced on his younger twin brother, "You're so sexy Seto."

"Ahh, Seth... s-stop!" Seto moaned as Seth sucked his right nipple, "Someone might come in you bastard, the door isn't locked."

Seth chuckled. "Then you'll just have to be quiet while I finish my business here won't you?"

Seto groaned as Seth continued his administrations. "S-Seth...this would be...hahh...such a hot scandal...ahh...if someone found...mmhmm." Seto hissed as a wave of cold air hit his cock.

"Don't worry, we're going all the way," Seth huskily whispered into Seto's ear, "Expect to not be able to walk for the next few days little brother." Seth's eyes twinkled with devious intentions as his fingers danced along Seto's opening.

"Damn it Seth!" Seto complained through clenched teeth, "If you're going to fuck me, just do it, don't tease me you son of a bitch!" Two of Seth's fingers slipped into Seto as he worked up Seto's penis with his other hand.

"You're so wet little brother," purred Seth as he positioned himself. Seto moaned as Seth pushed himself in, inch by agonizing inch. The two of them froze as they heard several sharp knocks on the door.

"Mr. Kaiba, there is someone here to see you."

Seto bit his lip as Seth started moving unexpectedly. "Who...?" he panted as Seth's thrusts increased in speed.

"A Mr. Li, what should I tell him Mr. Kaiba?" the secretary asked unaware of the dirty things going on behind the heavy wooden doors.

Seto's eyes widened as he felt a hand pumping his cock and Seth's thrusts became more frantic with each passing second,

"T-tell him...tell him..."stuttered Seto as he heard Seth sigh as his seed was released, "30 minutes." Seto suppressed a harsh yell as he reached his own climax by the doing of Seth's hand.

"Mr. Kaiba is everything alright? Are you hurt?

"Everything is fine. Leave," Seto snapped as he glared at the smirking Seth.

"You're amazing," Seth complimented as he watched Seto get dressed.

"Aren't I always?"

"Atemu, stop!"Atemu chuckled as he managed to steal one more kiss from his younger brother.

"Duke isn't here yet Yami, so it's fine," Atemu explained as he caged Yami in a hug. Yami laughed, Atemu was obviously jealous and it was just adorable.

"Hey Yami! Are you here?" someone called out from the front. Yami straightened himself up and greeted a black haired man with bright emerald eyes.

"I'm glad you could make it," Yami said as he flashed Duke an exotic smile, "Why don't you come into the back and I'll tell you what's going on..." Suddenly Yami stumbled into Duke's arms.

"Sorry," apologized Yami, "I don't know what happened I just blanked out. Atemu watched Yami and Duke with renewed interest and pulled out his violet blackberry.

"Hey Seth...I love you too...yeah, I think Yami's starting to realize...really now?... Well I can't wait until he gets here...

"You have got to be kidding!" Duke exclaimed, "You're trying to fuck with the Kaiba twins? I can say from experience that this is one hell of a bad idea."

"I'm not trying to mess with Seth," Yami explained. He remembered Atemu telling him how some idiots thought it would be funny to break into Kaiba Corp. Seth ended up dealing with them and they were never heard from again. At least with Seto the guys would have just got whip lashed with his colorful tongue.

Duke chuckled. "In my opinion Seth is the nicer of the two. Seto's got this temper issue..."

"You seem to know a lot about him," Yami commented, "Have you me him before?"

"I'd rather not talk about it..." Duke watched as Yami gave him a puzzling look.

"Sorry Yami," Duke thought with a sigh, "Seto would be on my ass if I told you..."

"You're really getting into this aren't you? You never borrow my clothes," Seth observed, "I'm getting a bit jealous of Yami haha."

"Who wouldn't be if it was for this?" Seto remarked as he looked in the mirror. He was borrowing Seth's clothes, which he never did because it didn't suit him. Tanks, t-shirts, leather, and skinny jeans? No thank you, that was Seth's style. For Seto ties and dress shirts suited him just fine.

"Have fun and don't stay out too long," joked Seth.

"Yes mother." Seto blushed as Seth planted a kiss on his forehead and then he rushed out the door to meet Yami.

Seth sighed as he watched Seto leave. "Don't get hurt again Seto. I won't be able to protect you this time..."

A blush dusted Seto's features as he walked towards Ra's Beginning. When had he and Seto started a incest sort of relationship? Perhaps it was during that time...

-Flashback-

"C'mon Seto. What's wrong? You can at least tell your twin brother."

A 12 year old Seth was looking worriedly at his twin brother.

"Mom hit me and she said I was useless and a lotta other mean stuff," cried Seto as he launched himself into Seth's arms.

"It's ok Seto, aniki is here to protect you now," Seth whispered into little Seto's hair, "I'll always love you no matter what.

Seto looked up, his eyes glistening with fresh tears. "Really? You promise aniki?"

Seth kissed away the tears that ran down his twin's face. "I promise I'll always be by your side."

-End-

Before Seto knew it he had arrived in front of the cafe. He took a deep breath. It'll be fine as long as Seth is with me. And he swung the door open.

"What's up Seto Kaiba. Long time no see huh?"

Seto's eyes widened. "Duke?"

A/N: I really am evil making that cliffy unbearable haha even I don't know what's gonna happen next :D so if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me I'm just as excited as you are to find out what happens next. Drop reviews if you want another lemon by the way how was it? I'm not particularly fond of writing them it makes me feel all weird and stuff lol. I'm really looking forward to seeing you guys next chapter.

Next chapter: New Toy

"Do you remember the training we went through Duke?" Seto whispered huskily, "Does your body remember this toy?" Duke moaned as the Seto eased the vibrator into him.

"Did you miss me Duke?"

DROOOLLLL ***o***


End file.
